The Difference of a Queen
by Lonixa
Summary: Percy finds himself battling Britain in the past. Eventual Percy x Arturia. Bromance Percy x Lancelot
1. Chapter 1

**This is something different I wanted to write, It involves more of a combat scene and I want to focus more so on details with this story rather then just talking that happens with quite a few of my stories. I promise Overgrown Attachment will be updated within the week**

Percy grimaced as there was pain in his side as he slowly limped from the battle field. Walking into the river he let out a sigh of relief and dumped himself into the water before coming back up. The results were instant as he was perfectly healed.

He looked back to the battle field and frowned as he saw the results. Once again, the Britain's were winning and stomping everything in their path. In all actuality he only joined because the pay was good, and it gave him something to do. Fighting strong opponents was fun and helped relieve him of his boredom.

"Are you done?" A voice called out from his side. Turning to his side was a man who looked bored waiting for Percy.

Percy hadn't seen him before; the man was obviously an enemy, but his aura seemed to show that he was ranked much higher then the simple soldiers that were fighting on the battle field. The man was dressed in pure white armor, given to those of high ranking within the Queens army. It was surprising to Percy that the leader of all of Britain was a queen. He remembers from his time line King Arthur being a male in the history text books, at least from what he remembered.

The man had purple hair and purple eyes, a strangeness in this day and age but also gave Percy an idea of his noble birth. "May I help you?"

"You are the enemy." He spoke as if that answered everything. "I saw you leaving and couldn't let you get away. No hard feelings or anything." The man spoke, looking down at him from the tree he sat on. Gracefully swinging his feet back and forth.

"Ah I remember now." Percy nodded thoughtfully. Britain always had a policy of leaving no one alive. "So, you are here to kill me then?"

The knight nodded, frowning in the process. "Even if I dislike it, I must do it for my queen."

"Well you still have to kill me before you get back. I assume you are waiting for me to finish then?" After receiving the mans nod, Percy sighed. He had already killed so many today and didn't wish to kill more. "Would you allow me to strip before we fight?"

"T-To strip?" The man repeated, not quite believing he heard Percy right.

Percy waved him off. "Not all the way, the battle is lost, and I was never on their side. It just gave me something to do to relieve my boredom. Plus, this armor is frilly and is meant only to show what side one is on. It holds me back." Percy admitted to the man, he really did hate the armor he was in.

The man nodded thoughtfully, he could see that reasoning. Hell, he at once point had been wearing the same armor with a different logo on it at one point in time. The chain armor was an annoyance and moved around to much. "I suppose I can grant you this one last request."

"Thank you." Percy nodded and began to take off the chainmail. Beneath it all he wore a simple white shirt with some trousers and while not being the best to defend in, he was able to move much more freely. "On the bright side, I will never have to wear such armor again." Percy muttered, making sure not to join another faction if they made him wear that stupid chainmail again.

The man looked amused as Percy picked up his sword. "It is a shame we are on opposite sides. I am sure I would have enjoyed having a drink with you some time."

Percy winked in a joking manor, "Perhaps you can take me for one if I beat you today."

The man laughed, it wasn't often a man joked with him before dying. "Very well, I accept to your terms. I am ready when you are." The man didn't know why he was doing this as he jumped off the tree. Perhaps it gave him a little bit of humility as he felt alive, letting the man do what he wants. It has been so long since he felt alive. Battle in this day and age just clearly wasn't enough. Maybe humor was needed.

Percy turned to the battle field as Britain annihilated the opposition, leaving no one alive. "It is sad, isn't it?"

The man was confused and turned to look at the battle field. Britain was destroying everything in sight, killing all in its path. "I must admit, I do not know what you are talking about."

"Your men kill everything in their path for peace, when peace is unachievable."

"That is not true. Peace-"

Percy abruptly cut the man off. "Take a look at the battle field right now. What do you see?"

They were far enough away that Percy did not fear anything happening to him. No doubt the knight in front of him was as weak as could be from the fight, he would let the man have his last words. "I see a battle field. Men killing other men, what of it?"

Percy smiled bitterly. "Exactly people dying, which leads to sons wanting revenge, leading to what many believe is vengeance. Only for the cycle to continue, never pausing. That is why peace is unachievable." Percy pointed as the opposition was finally crushed as Britain's forces began to walk back to their camps. They were to far from the battlefield to be seen unless one looked directly at their spot. "War will never end, that is reality. Men are to hungry for power."

The man knew what Percy was saying. "I must admit I am sad now. To find someone that see's the world as it is, is quite rare. Thank you, but unfortunately it is time." The man gave Percy his last words, and now it was time for him to go home tonight.

"May I have your name?" Percy asked, turning back to him and reading his blade.

"Sir Lancelot. Knight of Queen Arturia Pendragon. One of the Knights of the Round Table." He tilted his neck slightly in a sign of respect. "Yours?"

"Percy Jackson. Now second in command of Britain. Would you like to dance?"

If Lancelot was surprised that Percy knew who he was, he did not show it. Instead he charged and was upon Percy in a flash. His golden sword falling down rapidly on Percy like a cow ready to become beef. Death would have easily been on any other man. Unfortunately for Lancelot, he was facing a veteran of war.

Percy dodged the blade with ease then brought his own blade up and parried the blade. Deflecting it away from Percy then kicking the man to the side. Pushing him back multiple feet.

Lancelot blinked in surprise. It had been a long time since he had seen anyone with such skill be an enemy. Most joined and became knights for the queen. Few could match Lancelot's speed and it had been so long since he had an opponent that warranted his respect. Only the queen herself had been able to scratch him in this day and age yet this man kept up with him with ease. He even managed to kick him! "I must admit, I am surprised."

"Oh?" Percy asked, holding his blade parallel to the ground at shoulder length, pointing it towards the knight. "How so?"

"It's been a long time since someone has been able to fight me on par. I must admit I have been bored only being able to fight one person. I can't exactly go all out against her either. Lancelot readied his blade in similar fashion to Percy. "Thank you for this."

Percy shrugged and shifted his feat in a defensive stance. The talking would stop now, both of them knew it. It was time for the swords to do the talking. As a swordsman, Percy knew this.

Once more Lancelot charged, yet this time he swung from the side. Anticipating this Percy slammed his sword into the ground and used it as a pole vault, jumping over Lancelot. Once he landed on his feet, he mimicked the motion that Lancelot had been trying to use on him and Lancelot barely had enough time to put his sword to the side to intercept the attack and jump back.

This time, Percy charged at him, not giving him a break and clashed Lancelot's sword pushing him back and making the man tumble into a barrel role before standing up at once, sword at the ready. While the man had many scratches on him, none had been from the blade.

Percy charged once more, this time swinging his blade in a diagonal manor towards the ground at Lancelot's feet. It got him the reaction he wanted as Lancelot jumped up to avoid the blade only to be kicked to the side and go flying into the tree he had been residing in earlier.

A loud oomph was heard as he slammed into the tree and broke the hundred-year-old tree in the process. Loud cracking was heard when Lancelot fell back on his feet as the tree fell into the river.

Percy gave him no room to breathe once more as he jumped on the man, slamming his sword to the ground onto where Lancelot originally stood. "Damn." Percy muttered, unearthing his sword from the ground to see Lancelot standing far away from him, clutching his side.

"So fast." Lancelot breathed heavily and gulped loudly, not being able to believe the state he was in. He had no idea a man could outclass him so… so….

Acrobatically.

The man fought in a way Lancelot had never seen before. Never before had he thought of using his sword to be able to increase his movement in a way. He had been taught that the only time to dirty a blade was in enemies' blood. Not in the ground.

Percy looked slightly amused, this man was perhaps one of the best swordsmen Percy had ever seen. Many swordsmen did the same though, only relied on their sword to win. "Do you yield? I must admit I am waiting on that drink now."

"Neve-" The man began to speak but had to hold his sword to block a strike at his neck. Only for Percy to push his blade back at the same time and throw Lancelot off balance. Seeing this, Percy slammed Anaklusmos into the ground once more and using it as leverage, kicking the man in the jaw. Slamming him into the air twenty feet high, only to punch him.

Lancelot had no idea how much he rolled, only to see the bodies of the dead as he stood back up, slower then his normal speed. A few knights who had seen him roll began to run to him. "Get back!" Lancelot warned then brought his sword to defend himself once more as Percy slammed down as hard as he could. Forcing Lancelot to his knees and to roll out of the way.

Percy briefly glanced at the other knights. It was a small group of men, no doubt commoners based on appearance. They must have been a few that were headed back to the camp but were slacking in regard. Percy glanced back at Lancelot, the man was still getting up, his endurance was waning, and it wouldn't be long before all strength would leave his body.

Percy had to get rid of the evidence, before more would arrive, and he would be overwhelmed. At once he sprinted towards the knights and brought down his blade. Hoping to end their lives as soon as possible so he could get back to his fight with Lancelot.

Unexpectedly, a knight ran from the back of the group, one that was wearing the same armor Lancelot was and blocked the strike and pushing Percy back. Percy jumped back before a foot soldier could swing his blade onto Percy.

The white-haired knight stood in front of the other foot soldiers in chain mail armor. "Go get the queen, I'll hold him off." The soldiers at once turned haul and ran.

Lancelot gasped as he leaned on his sword, supporting himself up. "Bedivere… Run" He gasped out, barely able to breath from the encounter with Percy.

Percy himself rose an eyebrow at Lancelot. Percy had to admit he was surprised the man could stand after what he just went through, albeit barely but still was standing. The man wouldn't be moving anytime soon.

Percy turned to the white-haired knight, "I apologize but the man tried to kill me. I unfortunately have no wish to die."

Bedivere rose an eyebrow and responded dryly, "Not many people wish to die, but that is gods choice when it happens, no?" Bedivere told him, raising his blade. "Regardless I will hold to my word and defend Lancelot until the queen arrives."

Percy smiled slightly, the loyalty the man held reminded Percy of himself. "How noble." Percy threw his sword at Bedivere in an alarming speed. The man had just enough time to deflect it but did the one thing you should never do in a battle.

Take your eyes off your opponent.

Despite deflecting Percy's blade and making it go flying. The man felt himself be kicked in the stomach and then head butted. Knocking him unconscious. Percy blinked in surprise, he honestly hadn't expected the man to go down quickly, things normally didn't work in his favor.

"Don't, please." Lancelot pleaded with Percy, taking step by step towards him. His purple eyes began to tear up as he saw Bedivere lay down on the ground unmoving with Percy standing above him.

Percy never planned on killing him, only knocking them all unconscious. It would be bad on his health to kill when the war was already over. Sighing he walked over to Lancelot and gently made him trip. Falling to the ground where Percy stood above him, smiling. "I never planned on killing you, I just really wanted a drink." With that, Percy flicked him in the nose, knocking him out.

When Lancelot awoke, it was to his queen gently shaking him. "My Queen." His voice was hoarse and quiet. He could barely speak.

"Relax." She murmured, her green eyes staring down on him in worry. "Everything will be all right. Just let us tend to your wounds." All he saw was his queen peering down on him, but he could feel other doctors no doubt begin to work on him. It had been quite a while since Lancelot was in such pain and strangely, it felt good. It felt nice to be able to feel again, as strange as it sounded.

His queen's voice brought attention back to her. "Tell me what happened."

"Water." He croaked, and she nodded, grabbing a mug filled with water and gently put it up to his lips. Heavy gulps were heard in the room and Lancelot took this notice to know that everyone was listening in on their conversation. No doubt wondering what could bring the Knight of the Lake to his knees.

After receiving some, he began. "I saw a man walking away towards the battle field and as your orders I made sure he wouldn't get away. When I confronted the man, he was resting in the water, uninterested. He told me he was not loyal to their kingdom but was in it to alleviate boredom."

The next was hard for Lancelot's pride to handle. A knight getting defeat was no easy admittance, especially one as well known as Lancelot. "I told him I had to kill him, even if I began to like the banner that was going back and forth between us. When I told him it was time to fight, he annihilated me. I didn't even scratch him." Lancelot admitted.

"How does Bedivere come into this?" The queen asked nicely, giving Lancelot more water to drink.

"The man punched me." Lancelot told her. "He punched me from the river to the battlefield. He absolutely annihilated me as if I was nothing more then a pig waiting to be slaughtered. A group of knights saw our battle and no doubt began to run to help me. Bedivere was one of them and held the man off so they could get away."

The queen wanted to say more but Lancelot could see a light tap on her shoulder. "My queen?" The queen nodded and gestured him to continue. "We have the results, from Bedivere as well, they are in perfect health."

The queen stood up from Lancelot's bed side. "Lancelot, try standing for me. I want to see if what Jeffery said is true." Lancelot blinked but pushed himself up from laying down and stood up. Blinking in surprise he brought his hands up, his whole body was sore, but nothing hurt.

"I don't understand." Lancelot muttered, stretching his hands in different ways, "I am sore and yet I am not in pain."

"My queen." Jeffery said but the queen waved him off.

She was thinking to herself, deep in thought. It was unexpected that this would happen and now another piece was on the chess board. The man was not evil that hurt her knights, that much was sure. He could have easily killed two of her knights and yet he did little more then play with them and then heal them right after.

"Anything else I should know Lancelot?"

"Yeah." Lancelot looked sheepish, "He said if he beat me I owe him a drink."

The queen rose an eyebrow at him. "Really?"

"Really."


	2. Chapter 2

Percy hummed to himself as he watched the rest of the knights begin to pack their items and go home. The battle was over, the enemies had been driven off and it was time for them to go back to Camelot. Percy watched as they all packed up their bags and mounted their horses.

The valley had people chattering endlessly, no doubt happy about the win from their battle as well as the comfort of being able to return home.

Originally, he had planned to go back with the men that he came with. Unfortunately for that matter, none of them were left. All of the settlers that wanted to take over Britain were gone. So that ended up being rather pointless.

Percy had to admit he was curious to see who this queen was. In his past life he remembered it being King Arthur, if history textbooks were anything to go by. Here however, the queen admitted out right that she was indeed female. So why was it that she was remembered as King Arthur? Had history changed it over the millennia or was he in an alternative time line?

Admittedly, Percy had no idea how he woke up here. One second he was falling asleep in his own bed at home and the next he was here with no idea how he traveled back 1500 years in the past. Perhaps it was an underlying effect that finally sprung when he battled Kronos all those years ago? Regardless, he was here with no way to get home.

Percy sighed. Just a normal day of the life of Perseus Jackson. Standing on a tree branch he continued to peer down at the soldiers as they finished packing up. Huge tents fell to the ground and the last of the soldiers were ready to march back. The battle that took place was not that far from Camelot, perhaps a two days ride at the pace they would end up riding at.

He was staring down for a reason. Looking for the man named Lancelot that owed him a drink. The man should be grateful that Percy patched up his wounds with water, he himself bathed in the river just to have enough energy after the tiresome day. Fighting in close quarters like that was scary even to Percy. To many obstacles and to many ways for a comrade to fall. He had even gotten injured from some random soldier who wasn't even aiming at him! Wide open fights were much better and less of a chance to get hurt.

 _Finally!_ Percy found him, he was riding in the front with two knights riding side by side with him. It wouldn't be long until he got that drink of his that he had been waiting so long for. Yet, he couldn't exactly just walk up at the moment and say hi. He had no doubt he would be torn to shreds.

Well maybe… part of him wondered how Lancelot would react from seeing the man that totally whipped his ass. The man looked to be in good spirits but was in deep thought. No doubt thinking about himself. Or his wife, either one works.

Taking out a bow his brother made for him before the war, he wrote a small letter. A rather simple one but would no doubt make the man think for the rest of the ride, hopefully laugh. Now just to make sure he didn't kill one of the men. He didn't want to be in anymore deep shit and face the queen's wrath. Well if she could even take him out that is.

 **0000**

Lancelot felt sore the entire time through his journey so far on his return home. The queen insisted that she travel next to him and Bedivere on the way back, leaving the rest of the knights to travel by their own men.

Bedivere while not nearly as sore as Lancelot was, took much longer to wake up. It was only minutes before they road out that the man woke up to a headache, one that he was no doubt bearing as they traveled.

Lancelot looked over at the queen, normally she would ride in front of them but today she road by their side, making sure that the two of them were all right. Jefferey was directly behind them instead of being with his normal medical group. A just in case scenario, as the queen put it.

Behind them, endless babbling ensued. Something that was not helping Bedivere at all if the clutching of his head had anything to do. "My apologies Bedivere." Their queen spoke, "The men should be in high spirits though. It has been too long since we returned to our homes."

Lancelot watched Bedivere nod and that was the end of the conversation. Most of the time the knight would give a jovial cheer along with his men, but his headache was unable to keep up with it.

The three of them at once yanked back their ropes on the horses as a whizzing sound came closer and closer. It was the sound of an arrow that slammed into the ground just a few meters in front of them. At once the chatter halted and the men grew into defensive positions.

Lancelot took a closer look at the arrow. It was a single arrow that was no different from your everyday arrow but attached to it was a piece of parchment. Hesitantly, Lancelot drew forward and jumped off his horse. His stiff bones yelling at him for doing such a thing.

Gingerly, he picked up the parchment and was surprised to see it directed at him.

 _Lancelot,_

 _No doubt you are wondering why I healed your injuries. Truth is I don't feel like telling you. Sucks to suck._

 _On a side note, you will feel soreness in my estimate a three to four-day period. Don't worry, it won't take long to get over, an annoyance at best but nothing I can do about it now._

 _I would like to apologize for whipping your ass. So sorry for whipping your ass. There I said it. You don't get a second apology from the ass whipper ever again so don't push it._

 _All humor aside. You owe me a drink._

 _-Percy_

A small smile appeared on Lancelot's face. He had no doubt that he would be seeing Percy much sooner then he anticipated. Stretching one last time, he got up on his horse and began to trot forward on his horse.

"Lancelot." He looked over to his queen holding out her hand, silently demanding to see what the contents of the letter held. Shifting his grip, he handed her the letter.

In silence she began to look over the letter. It was clear based off the look on her face that she wasn't exactly happy that a potential enemy was looking down on them at the moment. "It seems you made a friend, Lancelot."

Her voice betrayed nothing. While between the knights she tended to show a little more emotion, with someone else watching she did not want to give anything away if they were listening in on the conversation. "I wish to meet this man."

His purple eyes scanned the trees for any sudden movements, but none could be found. He doubted that Percy wouldn't be seen unless he wanted to be seen but it was always worth a try. "He can be very peculiar. I can't wait to meet him in person. I wonder if he would train me." Lancelot said the question quietly, asking himself.

The queen rose a delicate eyebrow while Bedivere looked at his friend in shock, clearing out his ears just to make sure that he heard correctly. "Unfortunately, when we return back to the castle. Both of you will be on bed rest." The queen spoke eloquently. The emotion still gone from her voice.

Lancelot frowned, the queen had always been like this. Looking as perfect as she could around all and while Lancelot agreed that there was a small aspect to being perfect from being a queen, there still needed to be some…humanity involved.

"My queen, I have been thinking as of late." Lancelot was unsure of how to start this conversation. How do you tell the person you respect the most in your life and tell them that they quite simply need to 'get laid?'

"Yes?" Her sharp green eyes betrayed nothing as she waited for him to respond.

The dryness that was in his throat from earlier returned and he was unable to answer correctly, this was not a conversation to be had when Lancelot was in this much pain. He did not need to be beat to the ground later. "Nothing my queen."

Her eyes lingered on him for just a moment longer before looking to the road ahead. It was a long journey and they had quite a while until they reached the stopping point for the night.

They got further then Lancelot expected when they ended by a lake. Just a mere six kilometers from Camelot itself. The men were still exhausted, and the king couldn't push them to hard. So, at an early time in the evening, they began to set up for the night.

It only took an hour for it to be set up and once the queens tent was done being set up, Lancelot went to his own, only to find Percy sitting in a chair, drinking tea.

Percy's eyes looked up and he winked before going back to drinking his tea. "I honestly didn't expect you to wake up today. Nice job."

There was so much Lancelot wanted to ask of him but the first thing that popped out of his mouth was about the tea of all things. "Where did you get the tea?"

Sea green eyes held amusement in them as he brought another small plate with a tea cup and poured him some.

Lancelot brought up another chair and sat with the man. He had no idea why he was doing this. Perhaps it was because now he didn't have to kill the man. The war was over and now he only had orders for his queen to meet Percy, not down right kill him. Though she might after the state that Lancelot and Bedivere ended up in.

After taking a sip of tea, Percy smiled. "I must say. You Brits always knew how to make the best tea that is out there. Though in all honesty, coffee is way better." Percy winked at Lancelot as if it was an inside joke. One that Lancelot had no idea what he was saying, what was this coffee?

There was a comfortable silence between the two of them. The purple haired man kept stealing glances at Percy, trying to find a way to start the conversation that he wanted to have. "My queen wishes to meet you."

"Oh?" Percy looked interested but did not delve further in on the topic.

Lancelot was unsure what to say. He didn't know how to feel about the man. Percy had completely destroyed him in a battle but healed him right after knocking him out. It wasn't clear what the man wanted, not at all.

Percy watched the purple eyes as they squinted in thought. It was a weird expression on the mans face, that was sure. To be fair he had seen stranger looking men and women in his life time when he was a demigod but that was a different situation. Some of those were gods and monsters.

Percy was pretty sure Lancelot was human.

"You return home tomorrow." Percy noted as he drank more of his tea he seemingly pulled from nowhere. "Then I can get my drink!" Percy cheered in an afterthought. Lancelot owed him a drink and Percy would be damned if he wasn't reaping the benefits from it.

Lancelot gave a light chuckle, "Yes, I suppose that is true." He was going to see his wife soon after all. It had been a while since he saw Guinevere. "If I may ask, will you meet my queen right now?"

Percy blinked, in truth he wasn't expecting such a straight forward response. "Does it have to be this moment in time?"

"Why wouldn't it be? My Queen wills it so." Lancelot tilted his head slightly. Purple eyes met sea green eyes. The staring contest happened until Percy was the first to look away.

"Well." Percy began, scratching his chin. How should he explain this? "I did after all completely whip your ass. I don't think its out of question she may wish to get revenge."

"Yet you healed my wounds. Had you not it would be a different matter altogether." Lancelot admitted. "Though she may try to bang you up."

"See!" Percy exclaimed. Setting his tea down and pointing at the knight. "That is exactly why! I don't want to be banged up!"

Lancelot shrugged, "I can't help you there. Look on the bright side, after wards you can live within Camelot."

He snickered. The man in front of Lancelot actually had the impudence to snicker. "What's funny?" Camelot was his home and he'd be damned if he had it be made fun of in front of it.

Lancelot was waved off, "It's nothing against you personally. I just am pretty sure I'd be able to live in Camelot without your queen knowing who I am. At this moment in time only You and a few other knights know who I am. Even then I doubt they got a good enough look of me to remember me. Faces blur after battle."

Lancelot didn't know it, but he slowly unclenched the now broken armrest on the chair. The wood was cracked all over and the chair was nothing more then garbage now. Taking a deep breath, something Percy found amusing, he asked once again. "Will you meet my queen?"

"After tea."

Lancelot nodded, he did need to calm himself before meeting the queen once more. "After tea." He agreed.

The rest of the tea was enjoyed in silence.

 **0000**

"So." Lancelot had to admit that while Percy walked, he looked rather giddy. His steps were un predictable as he took step by step and he seemed to jump all over the place.

If Lancelot wasn't with the man right before he would think that the man was drunk.

"Yes?" Percy asked. Looking at everyone that looked at him. It wasn't very often that a man walked side by side with Lancelot dressed in little more than rags.

Lancelot's mouth became dry and for the second time that day he decided not to say what he planned on say. "Never mind. Please make sure to bow when we enter at least." It wasn't a plead or a beg but it was asked in a very, very nice way.

Percy stopped walking and stared directly at Lancelot. It was the most serious Lancelot had seen the man since knowing him yesterday. "Lancelot, respect is earned, not given. Remember that."

If possible, his mouth was drier, and a heavy burden slammed on Lancelot's shoulders. "Alright."

At once the burden was lifted and Lancelot took a deep breath. Who was the man in front of him that could do this so easily?

Upon arrival at the tent, Lancelot questioned himself if this was really a good idea. From what he could see Percy was a man that heavily believed in emotions and used them to his advantage while his Queen believed herself to be a leader and that people that lead a kingdom should have no emotions.

It was a ticking time bomb.

Standing outside the tent, two knights flanked both sides of the door and crossed their swords in front of the door. "Lancelot." One knight said, dipping his head in acknowledgment.

"Can you let the queen know that I am here with a visitor?"

One knight turned to the other and a silent message went between the two before one went inside to get the queen. It was only a mere moment before the knight returned, "The queen will see you both."

Lancelot went in first, with Percy following after. Not before giving them a peace sign of course. Both knights blinked at the strange hand gesture and practiced it themselves after the two had gone in.

Percy froze when he saw the queen. It wasn't that he was stricken by her, but it was her sheer beauty alone that threw him off guard.

The first thing that he saw was the golden blonde hair that was perfect in every form. The next thing that he took note of were her eyes. He stared into her eyes as her own pierced his. Wild sea green met eloquent emerald eyes Percy was lost.

Beautiful.

Unfortunately for him, Lancelot took note of how the room was deadly silent. He saw the interaction with his queen and Percy and it shocked him to the core. While the queen had a straight face, her eyes betrayed nothing. First impressions ended well it seemed.

Wait…

A grin formulated on Lancelot's face and despite knowing Percy for only a day, he was perfect. It was a match made in heaven! Nothing had ever been so beautiful before and this was it! His king had been in front of him the entire time and he hadn't even realized it.

Horror filled Lancelot's face, he tried to kill his own king yesterday! How could he even attempt such a preposterous act!

First, he had to play matchmaker. Oh! He couldn't wait till he told his wife tomorrow!

Letting out a soft cough the two went back to reality. Percy stood up straighter and gave a lazy wave with a light smile while the queens posture went stiff with a nod.

"Lancelot, is this the man that defeated you yesterday?" The voice showed nothing which made both men in the room frown.

Before Lancelot could respond, in a flash Percy was up in her face. Far enough away that she wasn't threatened but close enough it did surprise her. "You bet I did!"

The queen blinked once, then twice, then trice. "And why did you beat up my men?" Arturia thought she was rather calm about the whole situation regarding what was happening. There was a man rather close to her gloating, admittingly a good looking one but that was besides the point. On the other hand, Lancelot's face was rather drained from the proximity of how close Percy was to his Queen.

Percy rose an eyebrow and pointed at Lancelot. "He wanted to kill me! What else was I supposed to do! I wanted to live you know."

Arturia nodded at that statement. "I supposed you were the one to heal him afterwards then?" After receiving a rather enthusiastic 'Yep!' she continued, "Normally I would slit your throat for hurting one of my men, unfortunately it seems as if Lancelot has taken a liking to you. Something I will admit is unheard of."

Arturia was abruptly cut off as Percy let out a loud yelp. "What! This kid!" Percy pointed to Lancelot who twitched but otherwise didn't comment. "But he is such a nice man! Did you know he's getting me a drink when we get back to Camelot! Only good people get drinks for their enemies after a battle."

Arturia felt a headache forming, she could only take so much of whack jobs. "While yes, that is true that Lancelot is 'good.' Being good and liking people are two separate things. Now if I may, what is your name commoner?"

Percy froze at that and looked back to the queen. "How do you know I am a commoner? I could be a prince for all you know." He winked at the queen as if it was an inside joke but didn't say anything else.

Arturia furrowed her brows. The man was stronger than she would have admitted, she was used to playing word games with politicians but almost always they fell into a trap that they themselves made. This man on the other hand knew what he wanted. He came here with a plan from what she had seen. Was the man in front of her only acting like a whack job for a reason? He evaded the question of her name and turned the tables.

"The names Percy by the way! What's yours?" He leaned forward, and their face were inches apart. Oh god! Why was he doing this? What was this weird feeling? "Hello? Um miss are you alright? Your face is really heating up. Do you have a fever?"

Percy put his hand up to her forehead and gasped. "Oh no! You're sick! Lancelot set her bed up for me. Someone sick shouldn't be sitting in a chair. They should be resting!" Percy ordered and at once Lancelot set off, rather amused by the whole situation. He knew Percy was doing this on purpose and yet he doubted the queen knew it just yet.

"W-Wait! I do not need to be- I said wait!" Her indignant replies reached deaf ears and she felt utter humiliation. When she was picked up she felt the hard grip of his, as if reassuring her that she would not fall. It was what quieted her flails as she was gently set on the bed.

Percy grinned above her looking down. "See! That wasn't so bad! Now just rest up in bed a bit. I'm sure you are exhausted after the battle and there is no reason to be sick!" Percy told her, as if he was her care taker.

She honestly had no idea what to say. This man was the one to defeat Lancelot? He was so carefree, something that didn't get people far in life. How was he supposed to tell her that she couldn't get sick because of Avalon? Yet that didn't do to much because then she would have to tell him the real reason why. The thought of that alone made her blush even more. She was a queen! This was unacceptable!

Lancelot was in shock, while Percy's attitude had been like this on the way here with snippets of it during the battle they had. He had to realize that he was telling the Queen to rest. He was telling her as if she was a child herself. The sheer size of his balls alone must have been gigantic.

"By the way, you never told me your name." Percy mentioned off handily as he brought the chair where the queen had been sitting and then brought it next to the bed.

"Arturia Pendragon." It wasn't that her name was uncommon throughout the kingdom, actually it had been so long since she had introduced herself. Everyone _knew_ who she was already, yet this commoner had no idea.

"My that's a beautiful name." Turning to Lancelot he ordered him, "Bring us some tea please." Lancelot had no idea why, but he felt obligated to oblige and started to prep tea.

Arturia looked up at him from her bed, the man had sea green eyes that one could get lost in and- this needed to stop.

Getting up and throwing the covers off her she looked at him with piercing eyes, more specifically his eyebrows. Something she had learned to do when she didn't want to look people in the eye. "What are you doing here. You are the enemy." She felt vulnerable around him, it wasn't an unpleasant feeling, but she also wasn't comfortable with it yet. He knew how to get to her and yet she barely knew the man. Was he an assassin?

"Nah." Percy flicked his hand, talking about the past tense. His eyes were amused. "I just joined their army because it seemed fun. Fighting can be fun on occasion you know. It helps you reach a purpose after a while."

Arturia could feel he was truthful with his statement but she didn't want to be trusting so quick. She was a queen, and this was unacceptable. "Stop." She froze as she heard his words.

"What?" She was slightly shocked from being told what to do. Only Merlin did that in the past while and even then, it was rare for him. Being told what to do was strange.

Percy rolled his eyes. "You are clamping up your emotions. Those that do end up regretting it.

Arturia furrowed her brows. "Regret what?"

Percy smiled sadly at her, it was the most serious that she had seen the man. His joking persona was gone and the rate it changed surprised her.

"You regret not acting human enough." He smiled sadly at her, it was bittersweet and the once sea green eyes that were filled with an ocean as far and wide were now closed and filled with regret. "You lose the bonds you share when you try to cut everyone off, as slow as it may seem."

She wasn't looking at a commoner, Arturia noticed. She was looking at a man who had lost it all, in the brief second he showed it.

Then it was gone, and the joking persona was back. Pulling down the skin underneath his eye and sticking his tongue out at her, he winked.

"That's a story for another time. Do you want some tea?"

 **The two stories are separate and will be updated once a week. I may be moving this slightly to fast and I apologize if I am for some of you.**


End file.
